Its Okay I'm Ghoul
by xii.juuzou.xii
Summary: Apakah yang akan terjadi jika suatu tragedy diubah menjadi drama? parody Running Man Episode 213 Its Okay I'm Chaebol,OOC TYPO GARING BAHASA ANCUR kalau gak mau baca silahkan ada pembagian couple juga yang penting ada TouKen ! LOL :v


**It's Okay,I'm Ghoul(?)**

 _Original:its okay im chaebol(from running man episode 213)_  
Another crazy fanfic by another crazy author!

So yeah another inspirational fanfic this time its Tokyo ghoul's turn!  
review please?  
Indonesian,OOC(Out Of Character) banyak TYPO,gak terlalu lucu mungkin maaf gue orangnya bukan humoris,Bahasa kecampur aduk kayak soto dan nasi,dan garing,ohiya dicampurin pake bahasa KOrea dikit biar lebih kental humornya~!  
-

Its 9:00 am in V Hotel,Kyoto Japan,  
*step step step* langkah kaki terdengar dari lantai tertinggi hotel tersebut,figure wanita-wanita elit mulai terlihat.  
?:oh anyeong MukPD~`  
MukPD:oh iye anyeong Eto-san.  
Eto si gemilang pemeran sebagai one eyed owl anak dari yoshimura dan ukina.  
Eto:ini kenapa nih? Baru saya yang datang imnikka?(?)  
MukPD:anio(?)masih ada yang akan datang,silahkan duduk terlebih dahulu.  
Eto/Takatsuki:agesimnidda~(?)  
beberapa menit kemudian terlihat lagi,kali ini dua orang figure wanita,siapakah mereka berdua ini?  
***:? Oh? Unni~anyeong  
**:! Eto-san anyeong haseo,kita berdua telat ya?  
MukPD:ani,silahkan duduk terlebih dahulu Kurona-chan dan Nashiro-chan,  
KuroShiro:agesimnidda~~~  
***:ah,banyak tamu yang cantic nih kayaknya sengaja ngundang yang cantic deh hari nih,*tiba-tiba aja awkward nih*  
Eto/Takatsuki:ahh~Hinami-chan~ayo ayo duduk dulu donk~!  
***:….*nengok nengok*..  
*everibodi(?)*:d-duduk dulu T-  
Touka: gue telat apa hukumannya? Gue rela kok ngak usah ragu!  
*everibodi*: **EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!**  
Hinami:n-n-nggak kok nee-chan! Du-duduk dulu deh!  
akhirnya Touka duduk tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi…  
(Skip Time)  
MukPD:jadi konsep race hari ini adalah,It's Okay I'm yang sudah anda lihat ada beberapa gambar lelaki berada didepan anda silahkan masing-masing orang memilih sebagai partnernya.  
(Hasil Pemilihan)(gue make eto yang wujudnya takatsuki tapi namanya tetep gue pake eto nggak mau ribet sih..)  
Eto:Arima*karna terpaksa/digaplok Eto ama Arima ramerame(?)*  
Hinami:Ayato  
Touka:Kaneki*gyaaaa~! Yang fangirling author lho yah bukan touka*  
Akira:Amon  
Kurona:Tsukiyama  
Nashiro:Takizawa  
MukPD:agesimnidda,kalau begitu silahkan kalian beri mereka sedikit kejutan,-  
Etp:tunggu songsaenim, apa mereka sudah mengetahui hal ini?  
MukPD:belum,sebab itu silahkan beri mereka "kejutan".  
(Skip Time)  
Amon:ini kenapa ya?  
Arima:…hari ini konsep apa?  
Kaneki:…ngg..gue diam disini ga pa-pa nih?  
Takizawa:omigodomigod hariinikonsepnyaapakenapasituasiguejadiawkwardiniapahariinikonsepnyahorroraataugimana *wah nih takizawa nge-rap cepet bener(wut?)*  
Ayato:nggg~nih masih pagi udah dikasih steak,kenapa yah? Kan jarang gini…  
tiba-tiba aja,,para wanita siap melancarkan acting keras mereka dalam beberapa saat lagi kurang dari 15menit,acting keras,berkelas dan keji mereka akan dimulai,countdown dari **5,4,3,2,1,0…**  
 _ **ACTION!**_

 _ **(A/N:biar lebih berasa dramanya/aktingnya para perempuan,perempuannya bicara pake Bahasa korea tapi para pria ngerti kok!dan bisa balik bales pake Bahasa korea soalnya kan kalimatnya gue copy dari episodenya! Daaaann,,, tenang aja ada translatenya, ohiya,author cuman ikut gimana bunyi kalimatnya di episode Running Man 213 lho ya! Maaf kalau ada salah ngucapin ya~)**_

 **bak**!terasa pukulan keras dikepala Amon,"appa?! Ah?!"(ini yang mukul Akira,translate:sakitkah?huh?!)"digae appa?huh?!"(translate:ini sakit?huh?!)  
, **scene-nya Hinami ama Ayato,**  
"jiggeom yoiseo boaining geoya?!"(ini Hinami lho,translate:kamu ngapain disini?!),"oh eh uhmm..","kujae **bap Bap BAP!** "(translate:selalu makan,makan,makan!)"sarangha bapmak bogosareo?naega deoji ttago?!"  
(translate:memangnya sapi makan babi?apakah kamu babi, sapi?!)"ddangshibsae siccheol iyyea sarangche boaninggoagyeo?!"(translate:apa perbedaan antara kalian pria?!) "naneun **GHOUL** yo!"  
(ini ayato okey?translate: gue tuh ghoul!)  
 **Eto/Takatsuki Sen dan Arima…..**  
"oppa naeseng kkak hae jjokki nun hhae?"(translate:apa oppa pernah sekali pun memikirkanku?) (oppa=kakak laki2,saudara laki2),"oppa dulhaebakkae kinun ji,"(translate:oppa cuman mikirin diri sendiri iya 'kan?)"naega oppa rul uihaejjeo mosseun hakko issnun jiarra?"(translate:oppa tahu apa yang aku perbuat untukmu?)"naega oppa baoaning ijjae jarago noae jindaeng jinhae arago ijjeo dugu ppalae isseo!otteo kaerlkeoya!"(translate:aku melakukan semuannya untukmu!dan apa yang akan kau lakukan!) "ya! Iggaebouya?!(ini gue yang nambah)" (ini Arima,Translate:ya/hey! Ini kenapa?!)  
 **scene Kuro dan Tsukiyama…**  
Tsukiyama lagi berolahraga tiba-tiba kuro datang dan…"ya,hel sojang uraemjyeora,"(translate:hey/ya ganti gym-mu) muncul tanda tanya di kepala tsukiyama(sound effect: teok teok teok) "nae ceong naeng mal-"(Tsukiyama,translate:ini kita pertama kali ketemu-)"naaega,neoman mannamyeon kkibonni derreob ttago yoo!"(ini balik ke kuro translate:saya/gue/aku ngerasa jijik tiap ketemu sama elo/kamu/kau!)" **GGARRAGGOOO**!"(Translate:peergi sana!)beberapa botol minuman yang untungnya kosong yang terletak di meja kecil disapu ke lantai oleh Kuro,"o-o-o nul kkonsaebto(konsep) inkkaboayeo?"(ini Tsukiyama translate:i-i-i-ini konsep hari ini?)dai ngatur kembali botol2 yang awalnya udah tergeletak dilantai tadi,"dommaeng bommyeon…jjajeong namichei nasseo!"(ini balik lagi ke Kuro translate:aku/gue/saya merasa..sangat sebel tiap ngeliat kamu/elo/kau!)lagi-lagi! Kuro nyapu semua botol yang udah diatur Tsukiyama tadi,"numan hae!"(ini Tsukiyama translate:berhenti dah!) "nanun jjigijib ddaego…"(masih Tsukiyama translate:lama-lama gue jadi gila nih..)"jjeoung ssae!"(ini mah Kuro translate:rapihkan!)"nammyeo jangjjidae! Nul cheo ssimnibbka bosseol kko..ddae sin! Nnada hana man jjoi!"(ini balik ke Tsukiyama:gue bakal rapihin! Karena ini pertemuan pertama kita,gue bakal rapihin..tapi! kamu juga harus rapihin satu botol aja!)"…"Kuro pun mungut satu dan "ehaha~! Hana nun jooeo joo nae."(ini tsukiyama lagi translate:ehaha~! Dia mungut sebotol.)  
 **This time,Shiro dan Takizawa/Seidou…  
ffab!**bunyi sebuah folder kertas yang dipukul keatas meja,"eyy,aiy.." "iipttae sarangbukkae hana jeolkko,"(ini mah Shiro,translate:cepat ambil satu envelope,)"eh?" "daesshing ggak julttgo,hanbaenghae naejjul sho isseo!"(ini mah Shiro translate:gue..bisa ngehantam/ngehabisin elo dalam satu pukulan!)  
"naega sarangheoll nol algeo ggugkchii!"(masih Shiro translate:kalau cuman gue,elo gak bakal pernah gue habisin!) "ey!" mukul pipnya Takizawa,"nal chungmol ggurugaetto…"(takizawa:hah memang ini cocok dengan karakter elo…)"nan immi*udah mau ketawa tapi nahan*nomyeon jokkeon sarammirakko saengkikhakkeo sarrlkko isseo,"(translate:gue,*udah mau ketawa tapi nahan* udah mengira bahwa gue udah mati lima tahun yang lalu,)"akh!""doheo? urlwaerhesseyo?"(ini takizawa translate:eh- kamu nggak apa-apa?)"akh kongbhapp!"(ini mah shiro translate:ah! G-ginjal ku!(wut?))  
"eh?! Kongbhapp?!"(balik takizawa translate:eh?! Ginjal?!)"ane wereuyoo?!"(masih takizawa translate:kenapa elo melakukan ini?!) "joung yonghihae!"(shiro,translate:diam elo!)  
 **Scene Touka dan Kaneki…  
** Touka masuk ke kamar Kaneki,Kaneki hanya baca buku tapi dia lihat Touka masuk.  
"ah,Touka.""Touka?jeo asseouyoo?"(translate:Touka? Kamu nggak tahu gue siapa?)"Min So Hee!"  
"ah~""eou jji sseo!"(ini masih Touka translate:berani-beraninya elo!)"daeseng jeong kyo bin I beonaen saramijji?!"(touka,translate:apakah kau,prang yang mengirim Jeong Kyo Bin?!)"jyeong nyeol bokkhaedda!:(nih mah Kaneki,translate:iya! Gue ngirim dia buat ngebunuh elo!):igga siit deon..!"(touka,translate:elo ngirim dia..!*touka megang duit dan ngelemparnya kearah atap*)  
"niggeon aouto shippniggeo,jeoyol bbaggop simnidda!"(touka,translate:akan ku lenyapkan*kalau di running man biasanya relative dengan kata OUT saat main game name tag elimination*orang ini dan pergi ke neraka!)"ddokshireokk kka!"(Kaneki translate:pergi aja sono!) Touka-nya cengengesan,  
 **Back To Akira dan Amon Scene…  
** "naega jjaragg shibddokppo pabbo tte aniyabba ddaja!"(Akira:aku yang sudah terluka dan luka yang elo rasakan ini bukan apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan aku!)"iggeol ttol ddae aniya ddaka! Dee wureuyoo!"(ini mah Amon :hey kenapa elo begini!)"nayeol jongjaeggshi!neo naddakhae wueyoggurae?!"(balik ke Akira:dasar elo pria bangsat! Kenapa elo begini ke gue?!)"*masih digoblokkin*iggae bouyya?"(amon lah jelas:ini kenapa?)"nan saranghannya ggo!"(akira lagi:sayangi gue!)"woo deuryong nde bbakta?"(amon lagi:situasi yang lain begini juga?)"ndue ggakjanya!"(akira:ayo kita mati aja!)"nde wee ggo?!"(amon:hey maksud elo apa?!*muncul lagu what do you mean(LOL nggak lah))"mokko!*nyuruh amon nelan bola billiard*: (akira:nihmakan nih!)"saram haaee ouiraaee!?"(amon:kenapa sih nih orang!?)  
 **Back To Hinami dan Ayato's Scene…  
** Hinami megang gelas penuh air.."yyeowa ddakgga ireon ggae,iggeouyya?!*nyiram mukanya Ayato*" (translate:emang elo udah siap buat ngehadapin ini?!*nyiram mukanya Ayato*)  
 **Back To Shiro dan Takizawa's Scene…  
** "ah,boaninggyeoya?"(takizawa:ah,elo ngapain?)"ah yarang bollkhe boagghe mokko?!"(masih takizawa:ah kenapa elo minum banyak banget ntuh obat?!)"da kkut naebeo rirkeoya! *minum ntuh obat vitamin sih*"(shiro:gue bakal akhiri ini semua dalam sekali hantam!*minum ntuh obat vitamin sih*)  
"inae mokdae?*nyium ntuh obat*"(takizawa:elo minum apa?*nyium ntuh obat*)"ah bitamin iggouman!"(takizawa:ah ini vitamin!)"bitamin!"(shiro:vitamin!)  
 **Back to Kaneki dan Touka…  
"**sangsonghii aigye gguechi?!"(touka:translate:elo operasi plastic kan?!)  
"bbol kkeo jjibta! Bboggolll!"(kaneki:iya: gue besarin lubang hidung gue!)  
 _ **Kisah Cinta para keenam lelaki muda ini,bisa disebut sebagai perang..!  
**_ **Back to Eto dan Arimaaa…!  
** "oppa wae ddaelman bbuleocheo?da oppa jjyeongmal saranghae! Oppa nae bottokhye saranghae!"(Eto:oppa kok masih nggak ngerti? Aku paling saying sama oppa! Bulu mata oppa aja aku suka!)  
'n-n-naee,,nae"(arima:i-i-iyaa,,iya,,*mukanya wes merah ngalahin merahnya cabe(wut?))  
"jinjja jaebal naega nun ddarng ttaego !"(eto:please tolong ngertiin perasaan gue!)  
 _ **-Bagaimanakah Akhir dari drama yang membingungkan ini?-  
"**_ **CUT!End Scene –nya Eto-sshi dan Arima-sshi!"** para staff yang sudah berpasangan dengan tiap member dan guest meneriakkan kata 'CUT!' hamper pada saat yang bersamaan!  
sedangkan situasinya Kuro dan Tsukiyama masih agak, **NG…** …  
"gak! Gak! Gue gak mau! Biarin gue ngelakuin ini sekali lagi!*ngelempar botol kosong ke lantai*cepet ambil!" "baiklah~","ah Kuro-san tadi kenapa tiba-tiba gitu,?" "ah nggak soalnya tadi,katanya disuruh kasih surprise dan pas ngeliat wajahnya Tsukiyama-san jadi keingat dialog drama jadi langsung ' _ng..'_ gitu,tapi" "oh gitu-gitu,oh iya,senang bertemu." Keduannya pun saling hormat  
begitu pula dengan Hinami sama Ayato,tapi bedannya kalau ayato dia hormat dulu terus nanya, sempet complain juga sih kenapa tiba-tiba Hinami datang dan langsung ngta-ngatain dia itu babi-lah sapi-lah,apalah,tapi _semuaaaaa pastii berlaluuu(?)_ ,"gimana kalau kita coba lagi?" "ah! Nggak ah! Telinga gue penuh air nih!" pertanyaan yang menyeramkan yang datang dari mulut si manis Hinami…berikutnya Amon dan Akira! Yang ngeship nih mana suaranyaa!(author sih TouKen),"ha apa maksudnya cut! Biarin gue balas dendam dulu kek napa?!"sambar Amon,"eiyy elo mau balas dendam jangan gitu donk! Gue milih elo buat jadi pasangan gue~ kita couple ya~"Amon langsung memerah mukannya dan langsung gak percaya gitu deh"gimana rasanya pas elo dipukuli oleh cewek yang elo pukul?"Tanya Akira,"elo pelatih tinju kali ya! Keras banget ninjunya!"jawab Amon dengan nada setengah kilo eh hidup eh mati mampus dah Author mulai menggila…sekarang gantinya Shiro ama Takizawa,"ah kenapa elo gitu tadi?""ah itu cuman parody doank dari drama yang bakal gue hadirin nantinya tapi pukulan pipi tadi itu gue tambah ehehehe~""ah! Dasar lho! Ih*mukul pipinya shiro" shiro balik mukul mari mak , ada yang jual mukul disini semukul 15000 aja mak! Pembacanya demo semua:itu BUKU atuuuuuuuuhhhhhh!  
iya maap mak!sekarang gilirannya Arima ama Eto sama juga sih tapi mereka punya respect yang tinggi"ah senang bisa ketemu Eto-san""ah iya senang bertemu juga Arima-san""eh kenapa tadi kamu gitu?" "eh itu tadi disuruh kasih surprise katanya jadi kita..ya gitu deh..~""oh gitu ya udah kamu ngelakuin hal yang bener kok."  
Seluruh couple udah berkumpul dilobby dan lagi ada arisan eh maksudnya mabokan eh maksudnya ngomong author kok aneh ya hari ini,,,heran sendiri gua,,  
"ini Touka tiba-tiba aja datang dan ngomong dia itu Min So Hee!" ucap Kaneki,"lha biarin aja elo kenal di ague mah kenal aja nggak langsung digertakin ama nih cewek!" balas Takizawa,  
"ja yeoreobun,theme misi hari ini adalah Warisan Turunan Kaya.."ucap MukPD!  
 **Apakah yang akan menjadi misinya?! To Be Continued To Chapter 2…  
** Author:chapter 1 aja udah panjang! Belom chapter duanya! Apalagi ide gue masih mengalir kayak sungai bengawan solo! Tapi saying gue udah ngantuk plus ini juga udah larut bakal gue lanjutin besok ya minna!  
oiya maap kalau ada TYPO dan Out Of Characther sengaja gue gituin biar ceritannya lucu,! Oiya maap ya kalau misalnyagak lucu soalnya gue orangnya bukan tipe Humoris! Review Please!


End file.
